dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Survival Mode
Sandbox Mode is the game mode in which players begin their world. Prior to starting a new game, the player has the option to customize their world and may set things such as the frequency of Hound attacks or the occurrence of seasons. When a new world is started, the player is set in a randomly-generated world and is told by Maxwell to find some food before night comes. In order to enter Adventure Mode, the player must find Maxwell's Door, which is located somewhere in the world, though usually quite far from where the player first spawned. Sandbox (Custom) There are a total of 47 customization options available when creating a new world. These customization options serve to allow the player to tweak a world to their liking. Note that setting many of the options that concern spawn rates to anything above the "default" value will cause those resources to spawn outside of their native biomes. Examples include Reeds and Beefalo. The options are shown below (in the order they appear in the World Settings screen): Additional information concerning specific consequences of the customization options: * A long season lasts ~'50' days. * A short season lasts ~'10' days. * A long day is 14 daylight hours, 1 dusk hour and 1 night hour of the clock. * A long dusk is 7 daylight hours, 6 dusk hours and 3 night hours '''of the clock. * A long night is '''5 daylight hours, 2 dusk hours and 9 night hours of the clock. * Resources, animals, and foods set to lots will spawn in every biome, with the exception of plants in Rockyland. * Rain set to lots is infinite. * When Lightning is set to lots, lightning will strike every 12–30 seconds. * More information on the frequency of Hound attacks can be found here. Presets Reign of Giants In the Reign of Giants DLC, there are a total of 64 customization options, listed below in the order they appear in the World Settings screen. * Autumn and Spring last 20 days in default, 12 in short, 5 in very short, 30 in long ''and 50 in ''very long. * Winter and Summer last 15 days in default, 10 in short, 5 in very short, 22 in long ''and 40 in ''very long. * Giants set to less will have a 33% chance to spawn, while the default is 67%, more is 100%, and lots allows them to spawn in each season. Changed: Gallery Lots.PNG|Appearance of the Map with the Grass and Rocks settings set to "Lots". berries!.png|Appearance of the world with the Berry Bushes and Carrots settings set to "Lots". Default.jpg|The customization interface. It is at the default setting. Lights Out.jpg|Starting a world in the "Lights Out" (permanent night) preset. World lots.jpg|Woodie in a world with all settings set to "Lots". Trivia * Although they are valid monsters in-game, the customization interface does not allow the player to tweak the appearance of Mosquitoes. * Setting objects to "None", will '''not '''prevent them from spawning in Set Pieces, such as trees around Maxwell's Door. Bugs * If your character spawns near monsters after world generation, they can attack you before Maxwell finishes his intro speech. (Verified with Tallbirds.) Clicking will allow you to skip Maxwell's speech and react accordingly. pl:Tryb Sandbox